1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to serial data transfer technology, and particularly to serial peripheral interface (SPI) devices and method for transferring data between the SPI devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many current SPI devices transfer a bit per clock cycle of a serial clock signal. However, clock frequency of the serial clock signal can be restricted for certain reasons, such as for signal integrity concerns. For example, the maximum clock frequency of the serial clock signal may be limited to 32 MHz. As a result, the data transfer rate of the SPI devices is limited.